Show You Wrong
by seaoftrouble
Summary: Summary: After the events in “Need”, Daniel has to face the consequences of disobeying an order. WARNING: story contains non-sexual spanking of an adult. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


**Title:** To Show You Wrong

**Summary**: After the events in "Need", Daniel has to face the consequences of disobeying an order. **WARNING: story contains non-sexual spanking of an adult, if that's not your cup of tea, don't read!**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. The following story is for fan entertainment only. 

* * *

Daniel walked as slow as he could to the Colonel's quarters at SCG, knowing that he deserved what was coming, but nervous none the less. When he reached the door, his hand stopped inches from the dark wood. He grew more anxious by the minute as he tried to work up the nerve to knock. Six minutes passed before the door opened and Daniel was greeted by the sight of Jack O'Neill. 

"I saw your feet under the door" Jack said gently. "Come on" he said, grabbing Daniel's arm gently and guiding him into the room. He sat on the leather couch on the far side of the room. Daniel stood near the door.

"Sit" Jack said, tapping the cushion next to him. 

Daniel slowly walked to the couch, making sure to sit as far as possible from Jack and focusing intently on his hands. 

"Alright, Daniel. We both know why you're here. These last few days have been---"

Jack was interrupted by Daniel covering his face and trying to hide a sob.

"Daniel, hey" Jack said, moving closer to the younger man and putting an arm around his shoulder. 

"I--I'm sorry. I almost got—got—us all killed just because I—I disobeyed your order. It's all my fault" Daniel was sobbing loudly and having trouble breathing. 

_Guess we're done with the conversation part._ Jack mused as he pulled Daniel into his arms for the second time in as many days. 

"Shh. Calm down, Daniel" He tried to soothe the younger man as he rubbed his back. 

"I—al—most—shot--you!" Daniel cried as he tried to pull away. 

"I know, I know" Jack said, holding him tighter. Daniel gave up on trying to pull away and was now clutching desperately to the older man. 

"I—I didn't mean it" Daniel said miserably. 

"I know you didn't. Listen to me" Jack said, pulling the smaller man away from his chest. 

"Daniel, look at me" Daniel looked up at Jack with a tear stained face.

"You're going to be punished and then this will be over."

Daniel wiped at his eyes. "Do you forgive me for what I've done?" he asked quietly.

"Of course Daniel, but I want you to understand that you're only being punished for disobeying an order. Things happened that were out of your control, but we all know that you would never intend something like that to happen. Understand?"

"But, I almost got you all killed. I deserve---"

"Daniel" Jack took the younger man's face in his hands. "I want you to listen to me. You will not blame yourself for the actions of others. You did all that you could under the circumstances. Do you understand me?" 

The younger man nodded. "Daniel"

"I understand"

"Alright. Lets get this done with then" Jack stood, and took Daniel's hand when he hesitated. "Come on now" Jack led him to the bed and sat down in front of him. Jack knew that Daniel knew what he was expected to do; drop his pants and get into position, but the younger man wasn't making any movements and was starting to breathe fast again. 

"Do you need me to help you?" Jack asked, wanting to make things as easy as possible after all that Daniel went through. The smaller man nodded and drew in a shaky breath. Jack unbuckled Daniel's belt and slid his pants off his hips, causing the younger man to whimper. When Jack when tried to pull down Daniel's boxers, the younger man tried to pull away again.

"Easy" Jack said, pulling Daniel over his lap and securing his legs with one of his own. He felt the younger man struggle against him as he pinned his arms to his lower back. When he finally got Daniel's boxers down, the smaller man began to cry. Jack frowned. He really didn't want to spank his younger friend, but he knew he needed it. 

"I'm sorry Jack" Daniel said through his tears. Jack rubbed his back reassuringly and reached for the hairbrush on the table. 

"I know you are, but we have to make sure you don't make the same mistake again. You can't be a part of this team if you can't obey orders"

Daniel pressed his face into the rough cotton of the comforter. He let out a small sob and his whole body jerked as the first swat made contact. Jack tightened his hold around the archaeologist's waist and continued to bring the brush down onto his backside. When Daniel's pale skin was a deep shade of red and his sobs filled the small room, Jack put the brush down and released his hold on his friends' arms. 

"It's all over now" Jack said soothingly. Daniel lay across his lap, moving only to wrap his arms around his head. Jack rubbed his back and murmured quietly to him until he calmed down. He helped Daniel sit up and pull his boxers back on, causing him to wince as the fabric scratched over his burning skin . Jack pulled him into his arms. 

"You'll be okay, Daniel" Jack said. Daniel knew he wasn't just talking about the present situation.

"How do you know?" Daniel asked, sounding half asleep.

"Because I say so, and I'm always right." Jack said, gently rubbing Daniel's back.

Daniel mumbled something Jack couldn't make out. 

"Maybe you should get some rest" Jack suggested. 

"Ina minna" Daniel mumbled against his chest. A minute passed, and Daniel was asleep, his weight an odd comfort in Jacks arms. 


End file.
